1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to waste removal, and more particularly, to a pet waste clean-up device for facilitating sanitary and easy clean-up of pet waste. The pet waste clean-up device is a uniquely designed, hand-held, and portable handbag having a suction hose, motor-vacuum and a liner feeding mechanism housed therein for picking-up, containing and disposing pet waste with just a push of a button.
Pets, and especially dogs, are important additions to the family household. However, cleaning up after a pet is an onerous task for many. In particular, picking up and disposing of pet waste is an unsettling task that must be done to keep lawns, sidewalks, and streets clean. Pet owners that live in cities and suburban areas are mandated by laws and local ordinances to clean up after their dogs by immediately removing waste from sidewalks and lawns. Owners that live in less populated areas, often have to remove waste in order to keep their front and backyards well-kept and clean. Many pet owners collect waste in either a plastic or paper bag. Collecting waste by hand even with the use of a plastic bag is an unsanitary and disagreeable chore. Many pet owners are embarrassed to pick up waste on the sidewalk or often forget to bring a paper or plastic bag when walking their pet. In most cases, pet owners do not wish to manually handle pet waste.
Pet owners also have the option of utilizing a pet scooping device. However, while pet scooping devices offer a hands-free means of picking up after one's pet, the handles of a pet scooping device are often short requiring the owner to lean over or bend down to the ground to retrieve the waste. For those with physical limitations, bending or stooping over can cause pain and discomfort. Therefore, it is problematic for those with back and knee problems to use a pet scooping device. There is a need for a hand-held, sanitary, and portable device for pet owner's to easily and efficiently retrieve and dispose of waste.
2. Description of the Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 7,077,172 to Perkitny discloses a waste collection device including a body including a housing defining an opening. The housing opening allowing an open end of an associated bag to be folded thereover and a housing receiving a closed end of the associated bag therein. A pulling mechanism is connected to the body and removably connected to the associated bag for selectively pulling the associated bag into the housing. To use, the open end of the bag is positioned adjacent waste material to be collected. The pulling mechanism then pulls the bag into the housing and the waste material is simultaneously transferred into the bag.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,270,157 to Perkitny discloses an improved waste collection device including a body having a housing defining an opening which allows an open end of an associated bag to be folded thereover. The housing receives a closed end of the associated bag therein. A spool is rotatably connected to the body and removably connected to the associated bag. A driving mechanism is connected to the spool for selectively rotating the spool thereby pulling the associated bag into the housing.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,293,810 to Lopoukhine discloses a sanitary refuse collecting and pouching device having an actuator handle and housing unit that can be configured to have a movement mechanism, material shaft rollers for dispensing replaceable collection pouch material, formation rollers and a cutting unit. The movement mechanism drives the formation rollers causing the refuse to be enveloped and sealed in the collection pouch material. The cutting unit thereafter severs the sealed pouch, which can be stored in the housing unit until disposed.
While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose employed, or for general use, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as disclosed hereafter.